


I Know What You Did Last Wednesday

by Ruuger



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Community: mentalist_kink, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/pseuds/Ruuger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think Jane knows."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know What You Did Last Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [The Mentalist Kink Meme](http://mentalist-kink.livejournal.com/688.html).

When Rigsby entered the kitchen, he found Jane there. Jane was casually leaning to the counter, waiting for the water for his tea to boil. Rigsby gave him an acknowledging nod, and then went to pour himself a cup of coffee. He was just looking for the sugar when he realised that Jane was quietly humming to himself. 

It took him a few seconds to recognise the tune, and when he did, he froze, still holding the sugar.

_"...K-I-S-S-I-N-G."_

Trying to appear casual, but knowing it to be hopeless, Rigsby poured the sweetener into his coffee and turned around. 

Jane was still leaning to the counter, looking perfectly innocent. He stopped humming and picked a cardboard box from the counter, offering it to Rigsby.

"Donut?"

"No thanks."

"Are you sure? They're freshly baked, I just picked them up from the bakery down the street."

Not taking his eyes off Jane, Rigsby selected one of the jelly donuts. Jane gave him a wide smile and put the box away. A moment later there was a quiet clicking sound from the kettle, signalling that the water had boiled.

"Ah. Teatime!" Jane said cheerfully and turned away, busying himself with the kettle.

Rigsby stared at the back of his head for a few seconds and then returned to the bullpen. 

He set his coffee down on his desk and sat down, only to stand up again immediately. He quickly glanced around to make sure that they were alone in the bullpen and then walked to Cho's desk and sat down on its edge.

"I think Jane knows," he said, leaning closer to Cho.

Cho didn't look up, just continued to type the report he was working on. "Knows about what?"

"That, you know..." Rigsby waggled his eyebrows and made a complicated gesture with his hand, his donut shedding sugar all over the paperwork on Cho's desk.

Cho shot him a look and brushed the sugar off with his hand. "That you're the one who always eats all the jelly donuts? Everyone knows that."

Rigsby stared at the donut in his hand, and then put it down. 

"No, I mean he knows about _us_. That we're..." He made another vague gesture. " _You know_."

Cho gave him a long-suffering look and then turned to look towards the kitchen doorway. When Jane came out, he caught Cho's eye and gave him a happy little wave before heading towards Lisbon's office. Cho returned his attention to his screen.

"Yeah, he knows."

"Wait, Jane knows about us?" Rigsby stood up quickly, an alarmed look on his face, and then sat down again. He frowned. "Doesn't it bother you that he knows?"

"Why would it bother me that Jane knows? He's not going to tell anyone."

"Yeah, but it's _Jane_. It's like he can read your mind. It's just creepy thinking that he'll be looking at us, knowing what we've done, almost like he was there himself." He was quiet for a few seconds and then made a face. "Oh, great. I'll never be able to have sex with you again without thinking about Jane watching us." He fell quiet again for a moment before continuing. "No, wait, to be honest, I'm actually a little turned on by the thought."

Cho looked up. He stared into the distance a few seconds, looking thoughtful, and then said:

"Supply closet on third floor in fifteen minutes?

Rigsby met his eyes and stood up.

"Got it."


End file.
